Una Utilidad
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: [RenxPilika] Su tatuaje, realmente, no tenía ninguna utilidad, pero ella se la encontró... Una utilidad bastante buena, por cierto. [OneShot, Terminado, Dedicado a Kasiel16]


**Una Utilidad  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Era un día lluvioso, y Pilika estaba aburrida, súper aburrida en la pensión. Ella era esa clase de personas llena de energías, que no soportaba ni un segundo el quedarse quieta. Siempre estaba haciendo algo.

Y en los días lluviosos, lo único bueno que podías hacer era ver una película o sentarse al lado de la ventana a ver cómo llueve.

Por eso **odiaba** los días lluviosos.

Se decidió por ir a mirar a la ventana. Estaban de visita en la pensión, porque muy pronto, muy pronto, Yoh y Anna iban a casarse. Estaban muy entusiasmados todos con lo del casamiento, así que los que no vivían en Japón se quedaron en la pensión.

Y a Pilika, Horo Horo, Ren y Jun se les había prohibido que vieran algo de los preparativos. Pero, en esa tarde lluviosa, los prometidos no se encontraban, así que la casa era un verdadero desastre...

-¡Miren todos!. ¡Ren usa remeras rosadas! -Horo Horo corría por toda la pensión anunciando el gran descubrimiento, causando mucho alboroto.

-¡No es cierto, idiota!. ¡Eso es de mi hermana! -respondía el aludido.

Jun no les prestaba atención, _ya madurarán_, decía, y Pilika... Y Pilika, que estaba aburrida, se puso a ver cómo se perseguían.

Pero lo que pudo notar fue que su hermano le había sacado la remera en cuestión de algún lado, y Ren, quien estaba a punto de cambiarse, comenzó a perseguirlo para que se la devolviera, pero había olvidado ponerse una. Iba corriendo a toda velocidad con su torso desnudo, mostrando sus músculos y aquella gran marca negra que cubría su espalda.

"¿Para qué servirá?" fue lo que se preguntó apenas lo vio.

Aunque la idea se desvaneció para ver cómo corrían, decidió preguntárselo apenas el incidente de la remera terminase. Era más entretenido ver a un pecho musculoso sudado que pensar en la utilidad del tatuaje.

-¡YA! -gritó alguien desde arriba, era Jun- ¿¡Quieren dejar de correr como pollos sin cabeza!?. ¡¿Quieren devolverme la condenada remera o desean una patada gratis en el trasero?!

Estaba enojada, Ren conocía mejor que nadie a su hermana, y sabía que cuando se molestaba, no era algo bueno. Así que dejaron de correr y devolvieron la prenda a su dueña.

-Te dije que era de mi hermana, idiota.

-¿Y para qué la tenías tú?

-Al empacar nos debimos de confundir...

-Claro, porque tú también tienes una parecida a la suya, ¿cierto?

-¡¡Estúpido!! -y Ren, con toda su fuerza, le golpeó la cabeza. Pilika no pudo aguantar más, y lanzó una carcajada seguida de un "¡Te lo mereces!". Ren, satisfecho.

Él se sentó a la mesa, a ver cómo llovía, y Pilika se sentó en frente. Horo se fue a la ventana. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, porque, cuando quisieron hacerlo, Yoh y Anna ya habían llegado.

-¡Hola a todos! -el tranquilo shaman de cabello castaño saludó.

-¡Al fin regresan! No saben lo que se perdieron... -Jun estaba bajando las escaleras.

-No te molestes en decirnos, seguramente una pelea entre estos dos cerebros de cucaracha.

-¡¡¿¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CUCARACHAS--??!!

-¿¡A QUIÉN CREEN QUE LE ESTÁN GRITANDO!? -respondió Anna, enfurecida. Una gota tamaño grande apareció en todos.

El silencio se adueñó de todo. Ren se fue a su habitación, a esperar hasta la cena, Horo se fue a la suya y Jun se quedó acomodando un poco la casa. Dentro de poco llegarían los demás invitados, Lyserg, Chocolove, y tenían que tener todo listo.

Pilika se quedó sentada en su lugar, en la mesa, viendo cómo cocinaba Yoh. Anna se sentó a su lado a escribir algo, quizás unas cartas o el prototipo de invitación. No le importaba verdaderamente.

Había demasiado silencio. Podía escucharse cómo llovía, y la peliazul decidió quebrarlo. Le planteó su duda a Anna.

-Oye, Anna, ¿crees que el tatuaje que lleva Ren en su espalda sirva de algo?

-... En un momento, sirvió para incrementar sus poderes espirituales cuando creía que el espíritu acompañante no era un amigo o compañero, sino un instrumento, un arma. Al olvidar esa ideología, el tatuaje perdió la utilidad, pero no puede ser borrado. -no apartaba su vista del papel en blanco.

-¿Así que ahora no tiene ninguna utilidad?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a él, Pilika? A lo mejor él te de una mejor respuesta.

Hablar con Ren. Eso implicaba mirarle a los ojos o a la cara cuando le formulara la pregunta, y el solo hecho de pensar en lo que debía hacer la intimidaba. ¿Qué podía responderle?. ¿Que ese no era asunto suyo? Había mucho riesgo, pero, uno se arriesga por la persona que ama, ¿no?

Así es, ella había caído en su telaraña. Ren era el clásico galán que enamoraba a cualquier chica que se atravesara en su camino. Y Pilika-san conocía esa virtud-defecto de su enamorado. Nunca le importó realmente, porque sabía que nunca iba a poder poseer ese corazón tan tierno y noble que tanto deseaba.

Y más pasaba el tiempo, más lo amaba. Y más pasaba el tiempo, más alejada parecía la esperanza de poder amarlo como correspondía.

-Quizás, lo haré después de cenar.

-Puede ser tu gran oportunidad, aprovéchala. -le dijo.

- ... ¿Cómo--?

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta, siempre te quedas embobada mirándolo.

Pilika iba a contestarle algo, pero se levantó de la mesa para ir a la cocina y ver qué estaba preparando su futuro esposo.

Era verdad, ¿cuántas personas se habían enterado ya que ella gustaba de Ren?. ¿El mismo Ren sabría ya los sentimientos de la chica ainu? Se asustó. Ella se moría porque el chico de mirada dorada supiera sus sentimientos, pero, la idea que se hubiera enterado no por la boca suya sino por las expresiones idiotas en su semblante cada vez que él pasaba no era bueno. Al menos eso era lo que Pilika pensaba.

Se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y se fue al piso superior, en donde estaban las habitaciones. Su corazón comenzó a latirle con más y más fuerza, y aumentaba la velocidad hasta un punto peligroso. Estaba en un modo de nerviosismo extremo, pero era algo que debía hacer urgentemente.

Llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo, giró a la derecha y, antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación, lo pensó cuatro veces. ¿Era necesario? Por supuesto, porque a ella no le gustaba dejar las cosas así nomás, todo descuidado. Si había algún problema, ella se enteraría y lo arreglaría a su manera: hablando.

Cuando se alejó de tantos pensamientos idiotas, ya había tocado la puerta a la habitación.

-Pasa. -escuchó la voz masculina algo adormecida.

- ... E-Está bien. -abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Ah, eres tú, Pilika. -dejó el libro sobre su desnudo pecho. Estaba recostado sobre su futón, leyendo algo que los ojos celestes creyeron ver y entender como _El Conde De Montecristo_.

-Perdona por interrumpirte la lectura, solamente venía a disculparme por la actitud de mi hermano esta tarde. -ya había ingresado y estaba a una corta distancia de donde él se encontraba.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. Además, no me importa, es muy cabeza dura y un cabeza dura no me preocupa.

Ella no le prestó demasiada atención a sus palabras. Ya se encontraba de pie y estaba al frente de la joven de cabello celeste. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante.

-Bueno, era únicamente por eso... La cena ya estará lista, te esperamos abajo--

-No has venido a disculparte, ¿cierto?

Había tomado la frágil mano con la suya y la estaba sosteniendo. Con esto logró que Pilika se detuviera y su mirada azulina volviera a cruzarse con la mirada dorada. ¿Qué le podía responder?. ¿La pura verdad?

-Eres muy perceptivo, ¿sabes? -sonrió, trató de ocultar su sonrojo y su nerviosismo- Es verdad, no he venido sólo para pedirte disculpas. Vine a preguntarte algo.

-Adelante, hazlo. -soltó su mano, quizá muy profundo en su alma quería que la pregunta fuera _¿Quieres salir conmigo en una cita romántica?_ Cambió la expresión en su semblante para darle paso a una sonrisa algo malévola pero traviesa. Sus labios se curvaron lentamente.

- ... El tatuaje que llevas en tu espalda... ¿Sigue teniendo alguna utilidad sobre tu poder espiritual o ya no? -fue al grano.

-No, ya no, ahora sólo tiene una utilidad decorativa. Y me has hecho acordar de algo.

Revolvió en algún lugar del clóset y encontró un pequeño pote con crema hidratante. Se lo mostró a Pilika y ella lo miró con una expresión que mostraba sorpresa y un poco de ignorancia.

-¿Y esto?. ¿Para qué? -preguntó inocentemente; pensó que se la daba porque había notado la aspereza de sus femeninas manos.

-Para mi tatuaje. ¿Podrías..? Tú sabes, ¿ponérmelo en la espalda? Sino se reseca mucho y después pica y arde. -dijo con algo de timidez.

Un segundo... ¿Estaba pidiéndole a Pilika que le pasara crema en su espalda? Eso requería contacto corporal. Y cualquier contacto corporal, por más escaso que fuera, hacía una especie de descarga eléctrica de mil voltios en la parte lógica de la peliazul; en pocas palabras, quedaba totalmente embobada para solamente reaccionar y no pensar.

- ... ¿Yo? -preguntó, señalándose a sí misma con el dedo índice.

-Sí, tú misma, Pilika. -le había puesto ya el envase con la crema en sus manos.

- ... Etto... E-Está bien... -comenzó a destapar lentamente el pequeño pote.

Ren se acostó boca abajo en el futón, y ella se puso a su lado. Aunque en su interior gritaba ¡_Encima de él, Pilika!. ¡Encima de Ren!_, no lo quiso hacer. No se sentía valiente en esa tarde lluviosa. Por eso **odiaba** la lluvia.

El chino sólo re relajó y suspiró. La ainu tomó un poco de crema en sus dedos y lentamente fue delineando cada línea de su extraño tatuaje.

Esa tarea estaba reservada para Jun, su hermana, pero por algún motivo se la había dado a la hermana de su amigo-enemigo. Bueno, a veces hay cosas que el destino nos pone enfrente y parece no tener explicación. O tal vez había una, pero él se rehusaba a comprenderla; amor.

Igual que ella, ambos se gustaban, pero nadie hablaba de ello. Solamente... Eran amigos.

Ésa era la explicación que estaba tratando de evadir.

Pilika únicamente se concentraba en seguir el extraño dibujo sobre su espalda fuerte. De alguna forma deseaba que fuera su lengua y no su mano la que estaba tocando la piel del shaman.

Delineaba con placer y con algo de timidez su espalda. Cubrió la extraña marca negra sobre ella con una delgada capa de crema, y supo que ya todo se había acabado.

-Supongo que... Está listo. -dijo.

-Gracias. -se levantó del futón y quedaron cara a cara. Ella le pasó el envase con crema y él tuvo una idea.

Abrió nuevamente el potecito, colocó algo de su contenido en su mano y le puso un poquito en la punta de su singular nariz. Pilika cruzó los ojos para verse el lugar con crema.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con un tono de acusación.

-Porque te amo.

No pudo pensar nada, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar cómo esas palabras llegaban a su mente para poder ser analizadas paso a paso y descubrir el verdadero significado que encerraban porque él ya la estaba besando. La joven se dejó domar y lentamente, bajo sabor de sus besos de ambrosía, se recostó en donde quien la besaba había estado recién.

Lentamente exploró los suaves y delicados labios con sabor a mujer.

Era el primer beso de ambos, así que estaban aprendiendo muy rápidamente.

Se quedaron sin reservas de oxígeno y se separaron para mirarse a los ojos recíprocamente.

- ... ¿Ren..?

Él no le prestó atención, a pesar de que su nombre dicho por la suave voz con ruego rebotaba en su cabeza. Tomó el olvidado pote de crema humectante y le colocó con sus delgados dedos y de forma tentadora por una parte del cuello, para seguir bajando hasta el valle de su pecho. Con cuidado bajó el cierre de la prenda rosada que llevaba, se topó con la ropa interior de ella pero no quiso excederse, a pesar de que en su interior gritaba _¡Quítasela!_ Se contuvo.

Siguió descendiendo por su vientre, donde volvió a recargar con algo más de crema. Quiso quitarle la falda que llevaba, pero también se detuvo. Retiró la mano de la piel sobre sus caderas y la reposicionó en la parte superior de su muslo, debajo de la falda. Y allí continuó su camino por las formadas piernas hasta llegar a sus pies; ella siempre andaba descalza en la casa.

Jugó un rato más a delinear su figura hasta que escucharon que la cena estaba lista.

Ambos sonrieron en las penumbras.

-¿Lo volveremos a hacer? -preguntó Pilika.

-Sólo si tú haces lo mismo con mi tatuaje.

Se dieron un beso rápido y ella bajó primero las escaleras, para evitar las sospechas. Ren se colocó una camisa negra que combinaba con sus pantalones y bajó un poco más tarde, con una sonrisa esbozada.

-Oye, Pilika, tienes la piel muy suave. -le dijo Jun cuando ella estaba entrando al comedor y accidentalmente rozó su mano con la de la ainu.

- ... Es que me puse crema humectante. -sonrió en forma traviesa, recordando lo que había sucedido antes. Ésa era una buena utilidad para el tatuaje de Ren. Pero definitivamente, no se lo diría a Anna.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

n.n Adorable!!!

Realmente era **yo** la que me preguntaba para qué servía el tatuaje de Ren, y se me ocurrió escribir esto. No importa cuál era la verdadera utilidad de su tatuaje, creo que ésta es mil veces mejor n)))n

Aunque realmente tendría que ser la utilidad de la crema humectante, no del tatuaje, pero bueno... No drama xD

Por cierto, me gustaría recibir muchos reviews porque esta parejita me encanta y es lo primero que hago "serio" de ellos. Arigatou!!

**Dedicado a _Kasiel-16_** **en el día de su cumpleaños...** ¡Qué la pases de maravillas!


End file.
